Crawling and Kissing
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me.

Chapter one.

---

Because of his legs, he wasn't able to walk freely. Not that much anyway. He couldn't run about whenever he wanted to, he had to concentrate and have his energy saved up, but that didn't matter much since he never did anyway (unless he's running away, he's good at that). He didn't mind not walking, he preferred crawling around on the floor, and there was always an elevator where ever he was, but what he did mind was when someone had to carry him up and down the stairs when the elevators were **broken.** He didn't like to be touched so casually or so frequently.

The snowy haired boy opened his eyes and held them open before closing them again. It was morning. He sighed. He never liked mornings, he didn't mind it, but it was the waking up and getting up that he didn't like. He opened his eyes again at the sound of footsteps. They came up to his door and stopped there as a hand (most likely) knocked on the door before swinging it open.

"Good Morning Near."

He buried his head in his pillow.

"-Sigh- please don't be so objecting. I understand how it makes you feel uncomfortable to be treated this way everyday, but it's my job."

He really didn't like this guy at all.

"… Near? Are you dead? Did Kira get your name?"

He glared at the older man at this remark, earning a chuckle.

"Guess not. Once you're cleaned up we'll go downstairs." He said as he made his way towards the bed and scooped up the little boy. Near didn't say anything, but he held onto the fabric of his shirt so he wouldn't fall off, he didn't need another injury.

Oh yeah.

He sprained his ankle the other day.

It happened one morning when he fell off of the bed, got his ankle in a bad position and screwed it up. The doctor said that there weren't any broken bones or snapped cords. He just sprained it. And the one that took him to the x-ray and the MRI and the doctor's was him: Gevanni. They walked out of his room and down the hall into the bathroom. Gevanni set the boy down and let him limp into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Once his business was done he picked the snowy-haired boy up again (who refused at first saying that 'He didn't like being touched so casually') and made his way down the emergency stairwell. Once they were in the main room, he set Near down and sat down at his station.

"…. Say Near."

"…."

"Are you hungry?"

"I don't need food." 'Don't talk to me so casually either.'

---

Near knew that Light was Kira. You could see it in his face and actions. It was just so obvious other people couldn't see it. Ridiculous. How could people be so utterly stupid?

Rester gave a yawn and shut down his station, it was 4 in the morning. Gevanni was still up and running, but Linder looked like she was going to go too.

"Linder."

The woman turned around, brows slightly raised.

"Yes Near?"

"Can I ask you to… to bring me to my room?"

Linder smiled, she could guess something was going on in his mind. Gevanni gave her a confused look and she shrugged back, pretending to not know what was going on. Putting her bag on her chair she walked over to Near, picked him up and made her way out of the investigation area and up the emergency stairs.

"… Is there something on your mind?"

"…."

"If there wasn't, you wouldn't ask me to carry you up."

"…. It's about Gevanni…"

Linder smiled. He was talking and being open quite a lot today.

"What of him?" She asked, trying to hide the smile in her voice. Nears arms that were around her neck tightened a bit as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"… he makes me feel strange… I don't understand it, and I don't think I like it either…"

Linder's smile widened. Was he falling in love? The ever stoic Near falling for an older man?

"Linder… I don't think I can understand this feeling, but can you tell me what it can be?"

---

Gomen, I know Near is a bit OOC, but it's a yaoi story, and in every yaoi story that's not a yaoi manga, at least **one **character has to be a bit different than usual. I'll try to keep Near as stoic as possible. Also, is it Gevanni or Giovanni? I thought that it was Gevanni, but you never know.

---


	2. Chapter 2

---

I don't own anything, so don't sue me… please

Chapter two

---

The older woman set him down on his bed and set herself on the edge. The smaller boy propped his knees up and fumbled with his hair, occupying himself so he wouldn't have to talk.

"Near, what do you think of two men that hold affection for each other?" The blonde woman asked. The snowy-haired boy remained silent for a moment before answering.

"I don't mind it. But I don't understand why some people make such a big fuss about it."

"Okay, now, you said that Gevanni makes you feel funny, right?"

-Nod-

"Well… what if Gevanni liked you?"

The boy stared at the older woman as if she were speaking to him in another language. His usually pale cheeks slowly turned into a pretty red shade and made him bury his face in his knees.

"…I don't know. Unless something like that happens I can't predict what will happen or what kind of things I might feel. I…"

The flushed boy looked up with a saddened and confused look in his eyes.

"I'm scared."

Lidner was in shock.

A bit more than shocked.

The boy was blushing and saying things that he would never say. He was out of character all because of one person. The woman smiled.

"Near, this might mean that… that you hold some kind of affection for Gevanni. That would explain why you feel funny, or why you feel slightly frightened. But you know, it's not a bad thing. Something like this can actually be a blessing, and it can help you open your eyes to news things and new perspectives." Linder said and gently stroked his hair.

"Well, it's late and you should get some sleep. Good night." She said as she turned her heel, turned the lights out and walked out of the door.

---

When she came down Gevanni didn't hesitate to throw her a questioning look (again).

"What was all that about?" He asked, Lidner merely smiled.

"Nothing really, but don't worry, I promise you'll find out soon enough."

"You were up there for half an hour." He said in an irked tone. Lidner smiled a teasing one.

"I guess I can give you a hint: Watch his reaction when you carry him or the way he talks to you. You might be able to figure it out."

--- [a few hours later]

Gevanni was stuck. Not only did the 'hint' that Lidner gave him stump him, but also because he wasn't able to see Near personally for the next three days.

"_I would like to have Lidner carry me up to my room and down for the next three days, please do not raise any questions about it."_

Gevanni gave a distressed sigh as he sunk into his chair. Really, not only was that boy stubborn, but what made him more of a complicated individual was how he was unreadable and stoic. Well, maybe when he's waking up or going to sleep he isn't such a stone statue, but now that he couldn't do the delivery boy role he was barley able to speak with him. 'Guess there's no other option…' The older man said in his mind as he pulled his cell phone out and flipped it open. Pressing a few buttons his lips curved up into a smile as he stared at the screen.

"My my Gevanni, I didn't know that you went as far as taking _pictures_ of **Near** while he's sleeping, you really are amusing."

Gevanni snapped his fone shut and spun around, only to meet the teasing gaze of none only than Lidner. His cheeks were flushed red and his hands were fisted, obviously embarrassed. The older(?) woman gave a chuckle.

"No need to be shy about it, it's not surprising really, but to be taking _pictures_–"

The embarrassed man gave a disgruntled noise that told the woman that she shouldn't say anymore, still, she gave a slight chuckle.

"…So…"

"Hmm?"

"What, what exactly did he… say?"

Her eyes twinkled at this. "Oh nothing really, just a few things here and there."

Gevanni gave a sigh and sank into his char, face falling. "Lidner, you must think I'm a Lolicon." He said, fingering the device in his hands.

The older woman chuckled at this self remark. "No, not really. I mean, Near's not as young as you think he is." She said as she took her own station, which was conveniently next to Gevanni's at the moment. The older man brought out his cellular phone into view and looked at it for a moment.

"He was really… adorable when he was sleeping, and I didn't think I would ever get another chance to see him like this… so I–"

"Took a picture without thinking." The blonde finished with a smile gracing her lips. "Well, just so you know, I won't be telling Near anything about the pictures." She said as she got up. "It's late, and Near's already gone to bed. I suppose we should all do the same."

Gevanni smiled at her. "Thanks Lidner."

---


End file.
